


The Mist

by Celinarose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: For as long as she can remember, it has surrounded her, cutting her off from everything, and everyone else.





	The Mist

There was a fog. A cold, white mist, with freezing winds swirling around her like hurricanes. It had been there for a long, long time: her prison, set by a very cruel jailer years and years ago.

She remembered little of her time before it. Sometimes, she would see glimpses that she could not understand. Snapshots of love, happiness, a family, and then, the pain would come rushing back, greeting her like an old friend, though she never knew why it hurt so much.

She never thought about death. She rarely thought at all; in fact. it was difficult, to organise everything, past the haze, into some semblance of order, to make sense of it. Despite that, the very idea of death sent shivers down her spine, as it did for most. She didn't like that, so she'd focus on the cold that wrapped around her, locking her away from everything and everyone else.

Until the day it wasn't there anymore. The mist was thinning and it was with shock that she realised she wasn't shivering anymore. Instead, she was walking, walking towards that glow emanating from afar, silhouetted by a man. _He_ seemed familiar, special, somehow.

 _Frank_ , she realised with a start just as everything came rushing back. She took his outstretched hand, remembering after a long time how to smile.

As they stepped over the threshold, she knew death couldn't be that terrible after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: For my cupcake Kat (roseusvortex on FF.net)!
> 
> Thanks to Sam (HP Slash Luv) for betaing.


End file.
